


Don't You Think It's Sometimes Wise Not To Grow Up

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Series: It's just you and no one else [3]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Growing Old Together, Height Differences, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Mick is realising for the first time that Keith got smaller with age. He wouldn't be Mick if he wasn't at least teasing him about it, just a little...
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Series: It's just you and no one else [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Don't You Think It's Sometimes Wise Not To Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> I just wrote this in like half an hour after a Tumblr friend pointed out to me last night how tiny Keith got in recent years compared to Mick 😂  
> I thought this was a really cute idea for this AU and just wanted to share this with you. I imagined them both to be about 70 here or so...Thanks for reading and enjoy! :) 
> 
> The work title is a line of 100 Years Ago by the Stones.

"Hey, there you are", Mick exclaimed as he walked into the study, finding Keith standing at the desk with his Hummingbird lying in front of him. 

"Hey, darlin'", Keith gave back without turning towards him, his gaze fixed on the guitar, as he was nestling around with one of the strings. 

"What are you doing?", Mick asked as he stepped closer, coming to a halt behind him, looking over his shoulder. 

"Fixing that guitar string...haven't used that one in a while…", Keith mumbled, focused on the task at hand. "Were you looking for me?", he inquired then, as in an afterthought. 

"I just was wondering where you went, is all…", Mick returned, sliding his arms around Keith's torso, resting them against his belly as he leaned in closer, propping his chin onto Keith's shoulder. 

"When did you get so small, love?", he said, not without surprised amusement in his voice as he noticed that he seemed to be leaning down a bit in order to engulf Keith in his arms like that. 

"Hmm?", Keith listened up, letting go of the guitar string, slightly turning his head towards Mick's. 

"You shrunk", he chuckled because now that he was actively thinking about it, Keith definitely seemed smaller than he once used to be. In the past, they were about the same height, but now, Mick deliberately realised for the first time that he was quite a bit taller than Keith. 

"No, I didn't", Keith opposed, incredulously, and it only made Mick chuckle more. 

"You did…", he meant. "Look, I used to be able to do this without leaning down so much", he pointed out while nuzzling his face against Keith's neck, pressing a soft kiss there. 

"Maybe you just got taller, then", Keith retorted and Mick could hear him smirking. 

"Hmm, sure…", he hummed. "You're shrinking, baby." 

"It's not funny, Mick", Keith meant and it made Mick laugh lightly. 

"I think it is." 

"You're a twat", Keith said, slightly pinching one of Mick's arms that still was resting against his stomach. 

"You're adorable", Mick returned, unfazed by his prior words, and Keith only huffed in faked annoyance. "Oh come on, smalls, don't be like that…"

"Don't call me that."

"You know I love you, babe…", Mick cooed, gently running his hand over his chest and belly. 

"Hmm", Keith made, still acting offended. 

"Even when you're that small", Mick added and earned himself another slight pinch to his arm.

"Fuck off, Mick", Keith muttered but Mick knew he didn't mean it. 

"Why are you getting so annoyed, baby?", he still asked, jokingly though, because he already could guess Keith's answer. 

All this banter and fooling around had always been in their nature. They had been playing this game for decades, messing around, teasing each other. And they both had been on the receiving end of such badinage before, it's how they worked, who they were as a couple.

"Cause you're annoying", he gave back as expected and Mick hummed, hugging Keith a little tighter. 

"I'm not trying to make fun of you, you know that, right? Just messing with you a little bit", he pointed out the obvious, grinning about the fact that he managed to bug Keith like that. 

"You're still annoying", was Keith's reply but Mick could hear the smile in his voice. 

"You still love me, tho", he said, matter of factly. 

"Just when you shut up now", Keith meant and Mick started smirking. 

"Hmm, how about you make me?", he all but dared him, making Keith sigh. 

"I hate you", he grumbled as he turned around in Mick's arms, eventually facing him. 

"No, you love me, smalls", Mick gave back, a wide grin on his face. 

"Shut up", Keith chuckled, before pulling him closer, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, silencing him.


End file.
